Neighbors Know My Name
by Jianna Marie
Summary: The title says it all. Warning LEMON!


**JiJi Baby - Be warned, this fanfic contains LEMONS! If you're under the age of 16 or you're immature, I suggest you not read this. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or the song "Neighbors Know My Name".**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Soon as we get started makin love goin harder hear a.. (knock knock) knocking on the wall,**

**And as soon as I go deep getting it in then again theres a.. (knock knock) knocking on the wall,**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kagome stood in the kitchen preparing dinner for herself and her longtime boyfriend, InuYasha. As soon as she heard him open the door, she smiled. Every time he came home to a big meal he knew exactly what that meant, what Kagome wanted. Him + Her = Bedroom making love. And they were LONG overdue for one of their episodes.

As soon as he walked in after removing his shoes and coat he made his way in the kitchen. He saw her standing there by the stove and licked his lips. He slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips found her neck and she moaned softly.

Kagome, "_Oh yeah, it's SO on!_"

She felt his hands trailing all over her body, feeling her every curve, the softness of her skin, all while taking in her sweet scent of cherry blossoms. Her lip trimbled, she was ready for him to take her and love her all over her body. She was picturing in her head everything he would do to her. The various positions they would be in. Soft moans coming from her, growls coming from him as they called out each others names. It was too much to bare! This man knew the right things to do to get her aroused. And he was doing it right now! Dear sweet Jesus if he didn't stop they wouldn't make it to the bedroom. She'd tear him down right there on the spot!

He seemed to know what she was thinking and stopped. She turned to look at him and saw him smiling.

InuYasha, "Lets save some for the room."

Kagome noded in agreement then went back to preparing their dinner though she knew neither one of them would be eating much. They were hungry for each other, not the food. They would be each other's dinner. And desert.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Girl your legs keep shakin I swear we breakin our new headboard (headboard)**

**And the love we make it feels so good girl you know im proud lookin in your lovely face scream my name you do it so loud**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kagome felt the strong muscular arms of InuYasha wrap around her after dinner. He picked her up, walked into the bedroom, and kicked the door shut with his foot. Gently he laid Kagome on the bed. He stared down at her all too willing face as he hovered over her balancing himself on his arms. He stared deep in her eyes and saw the longing in them. Then it happened.

The next thing they knew they were calling out each others names. Moans and groans echoed through the room. The head board beat against the wall. Their bodies were burning up with heavy lust & love for each other. The only words that were heard as InuYasha pushed himself inside of Kagome were "_InuYasha_" and "_More_" and "_Don't stop_" until hours later they both fell unconcious, Kagome using InuYasha for a pillow while he had his arms wrapped around her slinder body.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I bet the neighbors know my name**

**Way you screamin scratchin yellin,**

**Bet the neighbors know my name**

**They be stressin while we sexin**

**I bet the neighbors know my name**

**My name my name**

**I bet the neighbors know my name**

**Neighbors know my name**

**I bet the neighbors know my name**

**Way you screamin scratchin yellin,**

**Bet the neighbors know my name**

**They be stressin while we sexin**

**I bet the neighbors know my name**

**My name my name**

**I bet the neighbors know my name**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

InuYasha woke to the bright pink, red, and golden hue of the sunrise and blinked trying to get his eyes to focus. He looked at Kagome who was sleeping beside him in his arms, her hair spralled all over his chest. He took note of everything about her. The perfect shape of her eyebrows, the curve of her little button nose, her rosy cheeks, her even breaths as she slept, her plump delicious pink lips that called out his name so loud during their episode which excited him even more, the sexy line of her jaw, the silkiness of her neck, and everything else, especially her curvy hips and her chest with pink nipples that moved up and down in a hypnotic motion as she slept. He ran his hand across her smooth flat belly that felt like velvet to his finger tips. He smiled at himself, he had a Goddess laying in his arms. A Goddess that chose him over every man in all of Tokyo. He knew she could have anyone she wanted. And the fact that HE had her, made him aroused all over again. It was time for round 2 when she woke up.


End file.
